Go on, Leaf!
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: Misty is still devastated, reminiscing her late father. Meanwhile, Leaf is going to Sinnoh to register for a holiday tournament. Will Leaf go and give Gary a piece of her mind? Or will she spend her holiday alone? AU. Fifth one-shot in the "Holiday Romance" series.


Author's Note: Miss me? No? Too bad. In the fourth one-shot, Gary is gathering the guys around. He gets a cameo mention in this one-shot, but that's it. OCs &amp; locations aside, I don't own Pokémon. Here's the fifth one-shot. I should also mention that I don't own BMW.

* * *

**Go on, Leaf!**

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Leaf, honey are you still upstairs?" a woman asks.

"Yeah, mom, why?" a younger woman answers.

"Gary Oak for Leaf Green." the woman states.

Leaf picks up the phone.

"What do you want, tree-for-brains? Say what?"

"It's a free tournament &amp; I thought I'd let my girlfriend know. Unfortunately, I don't have contact info for Misty, May or Dawn. So far, only Paul, Ash &amp; Drew have signed up."

"Well, duh, it's Ash. Well, I'll try. No promises, Oak." She slams the phone.

"Leaf, it's me. Can I come in?" Green asks.

"I'm not going anywhere yet. I need to go to Cerulean City to try &amp; get a hold of Misty."

* * *

(Leaf's P.O.V.)

I buckled in my mom's slate grey BMW. Even though Misty closes the gym, she said she'd make an exception. What I don't understand is our last name &amp; BMW. Green may be the family name, but mom's favorite color is indigo. Mine is black; like, midnight black.

I park &amp; walk in.

"Misty? Misty? It's me, Leaf!" I shout, though I don't need to.

"So, your Green's daughter. Hey, I'm,"

"Noland. I've heard. Misty says you're a good guy."

"Guilty as charged. Nah, I'm just messing around. Misty &amp; her sisters are like family to me."

"You're Thorton's brother. That means you're also Jasmine's sister!"

"So, you've met my siblings. Eh, Misty! Leaf's here!"

"Coming!"

I see Misty in her post workout clothes.

"I got your call. Sorry, it's been," Misty begins to cry into Noland's arms.

"Misty, I made a promise to your parents. Eli saved my life. I-I should've been the one."

"Misty, I didn't know. Wait. Your dad is Eli. The one &amp; only Eli Waterflower. Not a lot of people know about Suicune's legend or Articuno's."

"Sorry Leaf. You're not like your mom on that one. What's with the folder? I'm not one for rumors, but rumor has it that there's a tournament in Sinnoh."

"That's this. It'll be a team tournament &amp; you know how close May &amp; Dawn are as coordinators. Misty, as a gym leader, I think you should enter it." Noland takes the folder.

"Dalton strikes again. Great. Hey, wait. I get to enter &amp; test my aircraft."

"My mom would flip. I just don't know," I pull out my gear.

"Hi mom. Yeah. Say again? You mean it?"

"Of course, honey. Just enjoy yourself &amp; maybe you &amp; Misty can come back with rings on your fingers."

I blush &amp; thank my mom.

"One problem. It's a biplane. I'm a seasoned flyer, but I'm,"

"It's okay, Noland. Take Leaf. Someone's gotta get a hold of Dawn!"

I looked at Misty.

"I can get a hold of May, too. I'll be fine."

* * *

(The next day, outside Viridian Tech, Misty's P.O.V.)

I was awaiting a call from Greta's good friend anyway.

"You can do it Leaf. I'll meet you in the tournament," I say to my friend.

"Yeah. Noland, how,"

"He's 33. He knows what he's doing. Just don't do anything stupid," I turn &amp; see Greta herself.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, you think it's allowed?" Greta asks.

"I'd call Diamond herself. Last I checked, she was one of your pupils, Greta."

I smile at Leaf, letting her go on.

"Diamond Rivers was one of my top pupils. Haven't heard from her in a while," Greta coolly states, getting into a convertible.

"Diamond's a legend! How did you end up with her?" I ask.

"I don't know, Misty. So, Noland's been bragging on how you met Ash. We're meeting up with Diamond herself."

I sighed, letting Leaf go on.

**Author's Note: Seems I'm not the only one who is in a sudden mood. Yes, the Frontier Brains are in on it, as are the Dex holders. I'll explain the Dex holders in their own one-shots. This was the fifth one-shot. As you might've heard the song, "It Takes Two," well, that's kinda the route of #6. After all my one-shots are done, I should be getting back to my main stories. Votes can still be entered for the polls regarding "His Distance". Expect #6 to be musically insane! I'm revealing more about Diamond because I guess I'm having fun writing her. Plus it involves madness, mix-ups &amp; more! For the one-shots 6-8, there is likely going to be music involved. To see any of my song fics, look at chapter 11 in H.D., or check out my one-shot "Runnin with Giratina!" Happy holidays!  
**


End file.
